nessie says no
by fanpire911
Summary: I just turned around, not wanting to look back, already crying, and left that boy, the one I had practically just killed, and ran back, back to my true love…  don't look at it if love jacob! one-shot.


Hey guys! So, this is just a short one-shot about my fantasy: Nessie says no to Jacob! Weeeeee! I hope it would've been like this if it ever happens! This story's dedicated to my BBFF Leah C. Drawn, who just recently moved out of the country, but I still love her as my sister, so here, this is for you Ale! So you can have a little piece of me, even in Mexico! For you darling, since us both have the same hate for Jacob Black! Mua! Love you, -cami! P.D. Nessie is 7 appears to be 16. Jake's 20.

NPOV. (Nessie pov.)

I was feeling very nervous today, after all, today was the day that I had to tell the truth to Jacob Black, the boy which didn't exactly have a crush on me, he rather have me as something else, something as a girlfriend, even as a wife if I gave him the chance, after all, he loved me, he loved me with all his soul, for, after all, he had imprinted on me…

It was a shame though, that I couldn't return the same feelings…

Though Jacob had never actually told me that he loved me, I knew it, knew because of how he acted around me, how he LOOKED at me, but mostly, mom had just told me " Nessie darling, Jacob's in love with you".

But, why do I have to tell him no? well, simple, some months ago, 6 now exactly, that I met a boy, a vampire actually, when we went to Volterra. He was a visitor, for Dad, even my uncles and grandpa, wouldn't let me date a guard from the Volturi! Neither of this people was too happy with the relationship that had flourished between me and Adrian **(A/N: yay! Adrian!)**. Dad especially. But mom had told him it was okay, then, she reminded him of the first day their relationship, how their felt….. ( etc) after I heard this, I ran out of the room, not really wanting to hear more, and in consequence of my acts, they didn't come down in a couple hours. Of course Uncle Emmett and I hadn't stop laughing; even more did our laugh attack increase after they came down… FINALLY! Yeez! Mom just sighed and went out, and dad snickered when Aunt Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head.

After about a week since we had first met (seeing him all days), he asked me out and I agreed. We stayed there for a whole month and after 3 weeks after our arrival, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and of course I accepted.

The problem was, I hadn't yet told Jacob about Adrian, and today he had asked me to go to the woods with him about noon. Alice had seen that he was going to tell me today that he loved me and wanted me to be his girlfriend, so today I had to tell him about Adrian, the problem also was, that Adrian was also arriving today. He was coming to stay 2 and a half months with us. Therefore, I was excited, but also quite nervous about the Jacob subject…

There was a knock on the door, and I knew it was Jake. I quickly went downstairs on grandpa's and grandma Esme's house.

-Hey Jake!

- Hey Nessie!

- Where's everyone?

- Oh! They're out hunting..

- Sure… so, ready to go?

- okay…

We then got out, and started to walk towards the forest. When we were more or less in the middle of the path towards our favorite part deep in the forest, I stopped…

Jake, we need to talk.

I know….

Well, you speak first!

Okay…. I must warn you first, I'm no good at this kind of things!

Don't worry Jake!- He grabbed hold of both my hands.

Nessie, I love you. I have loved you since you first came to this world, since I first saw your face. I am telling you this now because I really want to know if you love me, or can even love me, in that way…

I was about to cry. I loved Adrian, and of course I would never love Jacob in the same way, but it hurt to even think of breaking this sweet wolves' heart.

Jake, oh my god! Jake, I'm so sorry Jake, it's just that I can't!

Why Nessie?- he's face was heartbroken.

Jake, do you remember when we went to Volterra?

Yes…

Well, I met a guy there, his name's Adrian, Adrian Lazenby. I'm dating him Jacob, I love HIM, and ONLY him. I'm so sorry.

Is there anything else I should know, Reneesme? – Uh-oh, he just said my whole name, nothing good coming out of this...

Well, I think you should also know that he's arriving in- I looked at my watch…- 2 hours exactly.

WHAT? Okay, I'm sorry Nessie- worst is through, my nickname again- you may leave now, but, before you go, I want you to know that I will never love anybody again as I loved you, just because of the word spoken "NO" you broke my heart in a billion-gazillion-million pieces, and I doubt its ever going to mend, bye Reneesme…

I just turned around, not wanting to look back, already crying, and left that boy, the one I had practically just killed, and ran back, back to my true love…


End file.
